new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiyama Clan
Traits * Ships Being big on traveling the seas, most members of this family has knowledge of ships; being battle tactics, how to maneuver them, how to fix them, and how to build them. If anyone needed to be taught anything about ships, this family is the place to go. * Hunting Same thing as for ships. Since the merge of the two families (Refer to history) most members of this family knows how to hunt and track. As well they are knowledgeable about animals and, well…how to cook them (8D ayy lmao) * Releases Although this family is more oriented in weaponry combat their affinity are usually wind and water. * Hair color Most members of this family have either brown or blonde hair. You can pick out interrelated members usually by the difference in hair color if not anything else. History Where the family originates from is completely unknown as they’ve always been travelers. What is known is that the early family settled in Water Country for a while and begin populating/recruiting there, so Kirigakure is where the family claims to be from. The family was originally split into two groups; travelers and hunters. They were often distant and looked at one other with distaste for their different lifestyles. One side loved the land, the other loved the sea. For years they remained distant until both sides stumbled upon a problem. While the travelers recruited many people they often lacked food and hadn’t the experience to get their own. While the hunters were good at gathering their own food they would quickly run out of things to hunt. Seeing a problem within both sides and seeing how they could help one another, they put aside their differences to come together. Since then the family would remain as one. At some point they left Kirigakure due to the cruel rulings of it and restrictions placed upon their family. Most of the family sets sail elsewhere with only a few Akiyama members left in Kirigakure. After years of being away, due to the request of Hiro Akiyama, the family is returning to Kirigakure. Returning with a thousand men strong. Members Eshvena Akiyama (Head of Clan/pole-arms) Enakai Akiyama (Head of medical) Ciri Akiyama (Head of sword fighting/hand-to-hand) Akako Akiyama (Head of hunting) Tiny (Master of Ships) Hiro Akiyama (Former Jounin commander. Deceased in 476, assassinated by Suzu insurgents) Hiroshi Akiyama (Son of Hiro Akiyama.) Techniques Berserk mode – Each member of the family is able to utilize chakra in a way that bulks up their muscles. It leads to more strength, speed, and endurance putting them above even trained Shinobi in terms of physical capabilities. This doesn’t last very long though and afterwards causes the muscles to become sore and leaves the users with little stamina. Should be used sparingly to end fights quickly, although the family really only uses it to help hunt against large animals. With training users may be able to boost the duration of this. Each member is trained in this technique. It’s more likely to see hunters better utilize this technique more so than anyone else. This technique can range from C to A rank depending on how much time is put into training the technique. Traditions From a young age members of this family are trained in the form of combat. Members of this clan train in at least the basics of each form. To determine what form of combat they’ll specialize in, as an infant they will be sat in front of various items. A stick for pole-arms, a pen for swords, and a feather bow & arrows. Whatever the child reaches for first determines the form on combat they’ll mainly focus on. If they ignore every item, that dictates hand-to-hand combat. Knives and axes are side-arms for everyone, though some use them mainly. Most of the clan consists of pole-arm and bow users. Since members are trained since birth, once age fifteen they are taken for their first hunt. Head of hunting teaches the young how to track and hunt, and once got their animal, the young are left on their own to kill the animal before bringing it back for food. If they don’t accomplish this within a certain time limit they will be beaten by the clan resulting in them having to start over. Only after they complete their hunt within the given time limit will they have had their first hunt. After members have completed their first hunt they will be seen by their family as adults. To prove as such, the young are to copulate to affirm their maturity. Category:Republic Category:Clan